


Photos

by OriginofChaos



Series: Based on OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Bromance, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginofChaos/pseuds/OriginofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Ian loves to do is changing wallpaper on Anthony's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually proud of it, but still :)

“Ian!” Anthony shouted angrily, holding his phone. “Stop doing this!”

Ian giggled. This reaction only made Anthony even angrier.

“Why do you not like this? I think this wallpaper is way better.”

“Better? This?!” Anthony shoved his phone in Ian's face. There was a photo of Anthony impersonating Freddie Mercury with a spoon instead of microphone. “I don't even know how you managed to capture me when I didn't notice this! And when did you set this as my wallpaper!”

“First of all, I'm a ninja,” Ian smiled. “Second of all – don't leave your phone alone. That's it, problem solved!”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” Anthony growled.

“All the time. At least once a day. This also means that you love me with all your heart.”

“You... bastard,” Anthony snapped and left laughing Ian alone.

It wasn't the first time when Ian changed Anthony's wallpaper on his phone. It started about a month ago when Ian and Anthony went to the dentist and Anthony left his phone with Ian. Ian was bored as hell, so he took Anthony's phone to see what stuff he kept in it. And then he was struck with the idea to change his wallpaper and see his reaction. He chose the ugliest selfie of Anthony for it. The reaction was fantastic. Anthony was screaming and swearing which made Ian laugh so hard. The angrier Anthony was, the harder was the laughter. Since then, Ian got a new hobby. He tried to capture Anthony in the most ridiculous and stupid situations only to put the photo on Anthony's wallpaper. It was something like hunting for Ian, but a lot funnier. He knew Anthony wouldn't do anything to him for it. At least, he didn't do anything bad.

“Ian, you son of a bitch!!!”

Ian heard Anthony's screams and chuckled.

“Where the hell did you get this photo?!”

Anthony entered the room and Ian couldn't help but laugh out loud. Anthony's face was as red as tomato.

“Please, just tell me that this is Photoshop!” he showed the phone. Instead of his normal wallpaper there was a photo of sleeping Anthony cuddling with an inflatable Justin Bieber doll.

“I wish it was,” Ian burst out laughing when he saw the picture. “But it's real.”

“But... How?”

“Well... You were sleeping. I laid this doll beside you and you cuddled with it right away. I thought it was so sweet,” Ian was moaning with laughter. “And the photo's precious.”

“I hope you didn't show it anyone,” Anthony hissed.

“Only Ryan.”

“That's okay. When will you stop to do that?”

“When you stop leaving your phone unguarded,” Ian smiled and shrugged.

It was Anthony's birthday, and Ian decided to do something special. While Anthony was sleeping, he sneaked into his room and stole his phone to change the wallpaper. He was searching the photo he wanted to set as wallpaper for the eternity and he finally found it in an old album which his mother kept. He couldn't wait to see his reaction but now he wasn't sure what exactly should he wait.

That was it; Ian put the phone back on Anthony's drawer and left. He started imagining what would happen when Anthony woke up and swipe his phone. He locked himself in his room and waited for usual angry screams. 15 minutes have passed. Then 20 minutes. Then half an hour. Then an hour. Ian wondered why Anthony was still sleeping. It was nearly lunchtime and usually Anthony was awake by this time. The fact that Anthony had a birthday didn't cancel this routine. At least, Ian thought so. When he finally was tired of waiting, he decided to wake him up, but when he entered Anthony's room, he saw no one. Anthony's phone wasn't there either. Before he had time to feel surprised, he felt how someone hugged him from the behind.

“I know this wasn't my birthday present, but still, thank you,” Anthony whispered in Ian's ear. “This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me. Where did you get this photo?”

“I... found it in my album,” Ian mumbled.

“I think I'm not gonna change this wallpaper back this time,” Anthony smiled and looked at the screen. There was a photo of two twelve-year-old boys making stupid faces. The very first photo of Ian and Anthony together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by otpprompt:  
> "Imagine Person A likes stealing B’s phone to change B’s phone wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive pictures of B’s face or doing something like picking their nose). Imagine A doing another routine swipe of B’s phone, but not having the heart to change it because this time because B’s phone wallpaper is a cute picture of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together)."


End file.
